Love For A Dragon
by PeanutButter100
Summary: A mythical creature who lives in a castle by himself encounters a half human half catgirl who is in love with him.


Night starts to fall on a forest, the orange sky turns the hue of the trees darker as the sun lowers in the horizon, a black figure flies over the canopy towards a cliffside and lands at the bottom of it, approaching a doorway carved out of the stone wall, he looks back thinking he sees something move, but heads in anyway setting his hunt of the day on a table then heading into a bedroom to get comfortable.

Seeing him look in her direction made her freeze. She expected she was caught, for she was hypnotized by his gaze thinking of how he to could of seen the way she looked at him. She yearned for his touch. She wanted to run her thin manicured fingers over his broad shoulders; never letting go. Just the thought of the dream becoming reality urged her to move towards the same way he once stood.

He comes out of the bed room wrapped in a towel after, a hot shower steam still coming off his body as the water evaporates. He walks over to the meat on the table and takes it to the oven, throwing it on to the oven to cool then leans against the counter watching the oven.

She stood in front of the doorway contemplating on wether or not to knock. She smelled the fresh meat coming out of the oven, the smells enveloping her nostrils and making her hunger more noticeable. She needed something to satisfy her hunger but to her surprise it was the hunger and yearning for him.

His ear turns towards the door hearing something, he grabbed his dagger and walks slowly to the door. He flings it open then hide in the shadows of the den only to see her standing there awkwardly, but he still stayed hidden.

I was startled by the door being flung open suddenly, didn't have time to hide so I stood there taken aback at the luxury of his place. I decided to walk in but stopped short when I felt someone staring at me. Not just someone; him.

The door slams behind her with a loud bang and the room goes completely black. She hears a voice "What are you doing here?" A pair of golden glowing eyes stares at her from the darkness.

I couldn't respond and felt like my voice was gone for a split second. The beauty of his eyes made me speechless. His voice was deep and the way he stated the question came out with a guttural growl. For some reason I wasn't afraid but more intrigued by his character. I finally found my voice and said "I'm lost and I don't have a place to stay for the night. I'm sorry for intruding on your domain but if it's no trouble do you think I could possibly spend the night?"

He huffed and walk closer walking around her getting her scent and seeing if she meant any danger. My hand brushes over her tail slightly. At his slightest touch I stiffen. My face growing warm. I tried hiding it but I knew when I looked in his eyes I saw realization of my actions.

"It is unwise to venture on to a dragons land, even if lost. What are you actually here for, obviously you are not helpless, with a bosom such as yours, the town east of here wouldn't have refused you." He looked down at my breasts and huffed again.

I saw him looking at my chest but I didn't say anything to him. Was it wrong of me to let him stare? Well I thought about it and felt my face grow warm again just thinking about how much I want him to touch me again. I started blushing uncontrollably and put my head down from his watchful stare. I almost forgot he had said something to me so I responded with "I'm journeying to my father's land. I lost my path coming down that cliff. I actually fell when trying to land on all fours." I showed him the cut on my abdomen.

He sighed and shook his head "Then you can stay the night, just don't touch anything." The room lights up and I see a tall four armed red Dragon. I look up at him in awe and felt his peaceful gaze meet mine. I have never seen a dragon this striking before. He had four arms, thick black hair, towering wings, a human torso, and a thick long tail. He watched me take in each of his features. For the first time I felt love towards him not fear.


End file.
